Front Commun
by Cymbel
Summary: Quel meilleur moyen de chasser ses démons que de leur faire face ? D'abord avec réticence, Ryan acceptera l'aide de Jake pour enfin se défendre face à son père et éviter de prendre le seul chemin que celui-ci lui a appris à voir et à parcourir : celui vers la violence. (Se passe le soir après le Beat Down, possibilité de Ryan x Jake)


Ryan aurait voulu errer dehors toute la nuit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand il rentrerait et il voulait retarder l'inévitable au maximum. Penser à ça lui éviter de trop ressentir les douleurs qui percluaient son corps. Il en avait fait des combats. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal physiquement à l'issue de l'un d'eux. Jamais il n'avait perdu non plus et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait se sentir en colère de s'être fait battre à plate couture ou heureux d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui représentait un vrai défi. Après avoir marché encore quelques minutes en ressassant son combat contre Jake et les conséquences que celui-ci aurait, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait tout le chemin à pied jusque chez lui, sans que cela ne se fasse consciemment.

A travers les fenêtres de l'entrée, il pouvait voir les lumières encore allumées. Lui qui espérait passer inaperçu, c'était raté. Ou au moins, il aurait voulu pouvoir souffler jusqu'au matin, le temps de nettoyer ses blessures et de se reposer. "La nuit porte conseil" à ce qu'on disait. Respirant profondément comme pour de donner du courage, il se força à rentrer chez lui en mettant de côté ses à priori.

Il se figea néanmoins en avisant son père dans le fauteuil du salon, un verre à la main rempli d'un liquide ambré et un air de dégoût sur le visage. Ryan aurait voulu bouger, s'enfuir, mais son corps tout entier était tétanisé. Il n'avait vu son père dans un tel état qu'une fois dans sa vie et il s'en rappelait clairement la raison et comment cela avait fini. Il avait sept ans et sa mère venait de les abandonner. Il avait sept ans et il avait dû rester alité pendant deux semaines pour coups et blessures. Son père avait toutefois évité l'hôpital car ils auraient forcément posé trop de questions. Et il n'aurait voulu perdre son punching-ball humain pour rien au monde.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Commença son père avec un air mauvais. Ryan tiqua. Son père croyait-il qu'il s'était enfui ? Vu sa réaction, peut-être cela aurait-il été pour le mieux.

\- Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, tout en sachant que sa répartie ne serait pas sans conséquence. Comme attendu, il vit le visage de son père passer au rouge alors qu'il se levait d'un bond.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre d'être insolent ? Il s'était mis à crier tout en claquant son verre sur la petite table ronde à côté de son fauteuil. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il s'équilibre sur ces deux jambes, l'alcool le faisant tanguer dangereusement. Ryan avala difficilement sa salive, bien trop conscient de ce qui allait suivre. Et pourtant ses jambes refusaient toujours de bouger, comme lestées de plomb.

-Comment peux-tu encore te montrer aussi fièrement devant moi après une telle humiliation ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! Les oreilles de Ryan bourdonnaient alors que la voix de son père se faisait de plus en plus forte et insupportable.

-Tu aurais voulu ne plus jamais me revoir ? Comme maman ? Cracha-t-il, une boule se formant dans sa gorge qui l'empêcha de continuer. Il le savait, il avait franchi le point de non-retour. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère étouffante au quotidien, de tous ces non-dits. Toutes ces années durant lesquelles il avait été son souffre-douleur. Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il s'était cru coupable du départ de sa mère. Même s'il savait maintenant que sa mère l'avait tout simplement abandonnée dans les bras d'un monstre. Il avait beau vivre dans le luxe, attirer les convoitises de ses amis, il était toujours arrivé à faire bonne figure et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait chez lui une fois les portes closes. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand le poing fermé de son père heurta violemment sa mâchoire. Le choc le fit quand même reculer d'une bonne distance et la fatigue ne lui permis pas de se rattraper. Il s'étala par terre de tout son long, ne réussissant qu'à se redresser sur un coude avec difficulté.

-Tu n'es qu'un faible. Tout cela n'est que de ta faute. Ryan ferma les yeux avec force, comme si ce geste pouvait aussi l'empêchait d'entendre. Il ne put ainsi pas anticiper le coup de pied qui atteint son ventre et le fit se plier en deux. Il ne put que subir les autres coups qui suivirent.


End file.
